The Cubes of Osiris
by erintankl
Summary: The Rise of the Snake part 1. The Cubes of Osiris go missing, and Carter is called upon by old allies. He and Sadie have to separate on different paths to accomplish their missions. Will they succeed in foiling an age-old enemy?
1. Chapter One Sadie

_**I Get A Hot Guy For My Birthday – Oh, And I Can't Touch Him**_

_Author's Note: This is my first Kane Chronicles story, so I hope you __enjoy it! If I write __any thing wrong, please __pardon me. I haven't read __Serpent's Shadow. It is __quite short. Sorry 'bout that.__Everything recognisable is __Rick__Riordan's. Thank you for reading! And please review! By the way, to those who reviewed the first draft, sorry for all the mistakes. I didn't have time to proofread before I put it online, and my computer had some problems with capital letters... I've corrected them now._

**IT'S SADIE KANE **here. Some of you may remember me from the Apophis thing, but I swear, it was Set who caused that major shutdown on Washington. We succeeded in stopping Apophis, and... That snake we're talking about? It's not him. It's, well, something worse. From another place. [Carter says it's called a dimension, like I care.] But I'd better start at the beginning. I don't want to freak you out too much.

I slumped down on my bed, switching on my old iPod. "My fourteenth birthday, and nobody's around except for Khufu," I grumbled. "Wonderful." When I woke up, Amos had just called to wish me a hurried happy birthday, and hung up with some magician yelling about some stupid tsunami in Japan. Maybe Sobek was messing around with me just to get back at me for the crocodile incident a few years back.

Even seeing Walt these few days had been... Tense. Yeah, tense. Ever since he'd started dating Jaz, I'd been having weird dreams about strangling him. I mean, full-out throttling. Though maybe I shouldn't have said that with my goody-two-shoes brother. [Ha! Missed me!] Hmm, I think my aim's better than Carter's.

Anyway, thank God Walt and Jaz's gone out for today. I wasn't sure I could get within a few feet of him without Ha-di'ing him into a million peices.

Our other trainees... Well, they were away pursuing their own interests and quests. Great. Even Philip of Macedonia, our friendly resident protector-crocodile-shabti-thingy, was off with Alyssa to get polished.

The TV in the Great Room was on, with Khufu watching ESPN and barking a lot. I think he was cussing, which bothered me. I mean, the understanding-baboon-speak part. If I was starting to get his language, I was going to puke.

Bast was out scouting, while Carter was engaged in progress for his pitiful love life. Basically, dating Zia.

I was so lost in my thoughts, I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sadie."

I whirled around, wand flying out of my pocket into my hand, and came face-to-face with a tall, pale boy, with black clothes and gorgeous brown eyes. He held up his hands. "Whoa!"he said.

"A-Anubis?"I stammered, dropping my wand and very aware that I was dressed in ratty clothes that probablyy didn't compliment his image of me. [Carter says I always look like that. Thank you Carter, now will you just shut up, or do I have to close your mouth for you?]

Where was I? Ah yes, Anubis. My heart thudded as I stared into his beautiful brown eyes. Was he here to wish me a happy birthday, maybe whisk me off to see a funeral? Hmm.

He put down his hands. "Happy birthday."

"W-Why are you here?"

His eyes darkened, and he said sombrely,"Osiris sent me."

"Oh." I still had trouble visualising my dad, Julius Kane, as the all-powerful, somewhat-alive god of the underworld.

Anubis sat down on my bed. I shifted, uncomfortably conscious of how close we were to each other. " I bring you a quest from your father."

I groaned. "No, I've had enough with the whole Apophis fiasco. Anyway, how am I supposed to go alone? I'd get -"

"I'm coming with you," Anubis interrupted my rambling, and in the blink of an eye, we were in the Hall of Judgement.

Dad looked surprised, but probably not as surprised as Ammit, his pet monster, whom I crashed right into. His head whipped up, and he would've taken a chunk out of me were it not for Anubis, who snapped his fingers. Ammit scampered towards him, growling at me for good measure.

"Thanks!" I said to Anubis. He grinned.

"Can't have Ammit falling sick after being poisoned by contact with your flesh, can I? He has a job to do."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, very funny." I stood up and dusted myself off. Then I noticed a young boy standing beside my father's throne. "Who's that?"

Anubis' smile vanished. "this is Yadun. He's taking my place here while I help you,"he said in a dangerously calm voice.

Yadun bowed and faced me. He looked about eleven years old, with long, thin fingers and ice-blue eyes. His skin was the colour of oiled teakwood, and his hair was silvery-gold. It could have been a trick of the light, but I thought I saw his eyes gleam as he looked at me.

Osiris nodded to him. He bowed again and backed out of the room. My dad turned to me and smiled. "Welcome, Sadie, sweetheart."

"Child of Thoth," Anubis murmured.

Dad nodded. "I brought you here for a reason, Sadie." He opened his hand, and a golden cube and a silver cube materialised in front of me. I took a step back. The ghostly image seemed to glow with power.

"These are the cubes of Osiris,"he told me. I took a closer look, and noticed that there was a familiar hieroglyph on it, the symbol of Osiris. "Isn't that the Jedi, or something..." I muttered. Then I realised that I'd just exhibited my vast knowledge of Egyptian mythology... Not. Dad coughed.

"It is called the _djed_, the spine of Osiris," he reminded me. "Oh, yeah," I muttered, but, seriously, isn't having one Wikipedia for a son quite enough? I wasn't ready to be a dictionary like Carter.

"The cubes were made to contain the power of Osiris. They're very much like the old relics this way." He paused, and looked at me. A memory passed between us – the Rosetta Stone blowing up; the incident that had started this whole mad Egyptian adventure. "They are like... Storage bins, I suppose you could say. I deposited power into them." I arched an eyebrow. "So?"

"They're missing." Dad dropped his bomb.

"What?" I gasped.

Anubis nodded seriously. I looked at him, and I was so anxious, my heart didn't even flutter. "So you're telling me... Is it Set again?"

"Might be," Dad said carefully. "But then again, it might be someone messing around to make us think it was Set."

"So where do I start?" I questioned. "Should I get Carter?"

For a moment, Dad's eyes betrayed guilt, then it vanished. "No, he has... Another part to play." He said the words bitterly, as if regretting something. "Anubis will go with you. You will need the powers of a god now that you're not with Isis anymore, and his powers may prove handy. You should go to Thoth. He may help."

"H-Hang on," I stammered. "Why can't you ask Horus or Isis?"

Dad stiffened. "It is... importunate that we keep this a secret from the other gods. It would not bode well if they knew I was weak at the moment. And Horus has... his own troubles." [And no, Carter, I didn't know importunate means important, but I didn't need the dictionary definition!]

Before I could ask any more questions, Dad cast an uneasy glance at Anubis, then waved his hand. "Go back and get ready. I will deal with Carter." A portal appeared on the far wall, and it sucked me and Anubis right inside.

* * *

I really hate portals. Portals of time, portals of transportation, portals into the Duat, whatever. And I especially hate sand all over the floor of my posh Brooklyn room!

Thank whichever god oversaw embarrassing incidents that could totally ruin my life that I saw my open closet door before Anubis did. I slammed it shut, thereby hiding the poster of him in jackal form.

Anubis landed on his feet. How unfair is that? I crashed down onto the floor in an undignified heap of sandy black clothes. He glanced coolly around my room, as if nothing had happened, then stepped outside and said over his shoulder,"Call me when you're ready."

I heaved a sigh of relief and stripped off my ugly, one-size-too-small suit, pulling on a brown T-shirt with the words,'God, You're Stupid', and caramel tights. I buckled on a leather belt and a velvet jacket, then pulled on my signature combat boots, brown this time. Now I was all set if I needed to camouflage in a muddy bog. Or maybe a muddy caramel bog.

I pinned a note to my bed, telling Carter where I'd gone, and reminding him not to steal my apple toffees. Boy, did he love them. Sadly, he'd run out. Unfortunately for him, the only ones left in the house were those I kept in a glass bowl on my desk. I counted them carefully to make sure I'd know if any were missing, told myself not to act like an ass – Sorry, a donkey – and opened the door.

Anubis was looking at a painting I'd hung outside my door. It had my name in English and hieroglyphs, and was (badly) decorated, with swirls of colour and baboon footprints, where Khufu had tried to help in his own baboon way.

He started as I opened the door and stared at him. "Ready?" I asked sweetly, just to tell him that I did NOT appreciate people who lollygagged around.

Anubis nodded, and we hopped into the 5-second express train to Almost Certain Death.

_Requests: Can anyone who knows Arabic (Whoops, sorry for the previous mistake! Thanks, Choeunmee!) think of a good name for the evil villain? And I'm a big girl, so don't hesitate to give bad reviews! Though good reviews are accepted. Yes, definitely accepted. ;)_

_Author's Note: This is my first Kane Chronicles story, so I hope you like it! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter Two Carter

**__****Dad's A Wimp, At Least For Now**

___Author's Note: If this is bad, I'm sorry. Please help me improve by reviewing! Thanks to all those who reviewed: Bloodyrose125225, Choeunmee, March 150, mothholder, Selena and shanananan699. None of this is mine!_

**LOLLYGAG? WHO ACTUALLY** uses that word anymore? Just goes to show how old-fashioned Sadie is. [Ouch! Watch the sore ankle, I just broke it! Never mind.]

Of course, we wouldn't really have abandoned Sadie on her birthday. We'd got together – All the trainees, except for Jaz and Walt, who I know Sadie would've strangled – and planned a super nice surprise party. [Sadie says no one uses nice anymore. Well, Ms Smartypants, I don't think even Ra uses lollygag, and he's pretty much the most old-fashioned guy I know.]

Khufu was supposed to keep her in her room while we got back and decorated, but when all of us returned, he was jumping up and down, waving an empty burrito sauce can and his mouth full of red Jell-O.

We sensed there was something wrong even without the baboon kidnap signal. There was a smell of death... Or maybe that was just Julian's big shoes, lying next to the sofa.

While everyone searched the rest of the house, I got the unwanted task of checking Sadie's room. I say unwanted, because no one wants to be a turkey. I'm serious. The last time Felix went in there to call Sadie out, he came back a pile of dumb poultry. For the record, Sadie hasn't apologised and we had a serious talk to her about room security. I guess everyone was thinking that she'd cut me some slack because I was her brother.

Still, I was careful. If I went in there and she was inside, I wouldn't count on any chance to get out of there before I got hexed. [Sadie says I read too much Harry Potter. Hey, what's wrong with that?]

Cautiously, I opened the door. I heaved a sigh of relief as I noticed the room was empty, but sucked it back in when I realised there was a note pinned to the bed. I picked it up, and my heart sank all the way to my linen slippers when I recognised Sadie's untidy, almost illegible, scrawl.

"Dear brother, thanks for ignoring me on mhy birthday! I'm off on a little adventure for Dad with Anubis! Cheerio, Sadie. PS: Hands off my apple toffees!"

I dropped the note. My hands were shaking so hard I thought I was hyperventilating. Then I realised... The floor was shaking. I looked down and noticed there were cracks on the ground. They criss-crossed at a spot somewhere glose to the bed. Some... thing! erupted out of the fissure. My only thought: Sadie's gonna kill me.

To start with, the creature was a giant white snake about three metres tall, with a yellow back. The height wasn't the weirdest thing, however. From its back, it unfurled four metre-long wings, shimmering with a golden light. Despite the strange appearance, it had an air of regality, as if it were a king.

To my relief, I remembered something. [Yes, Sadie, I do forget myths sometimes.] "Aren't you the Chauphis, or something?" I asked, because my memories were fuzzy.

The snake's eyes glinted. It spoke in a soft, rustling voice,"I come to call you to the court of the king."

I remembered that the Chauphis was a symbol of 'sacral and regal sovereignty', whatever THAT meant. "K–King?" I stammered. "Do you mean... Ra?"

The snake lifted its wings, and I toppled onto the bed, eyelids heavy.

I blinked. I was in _ba _form, in a small reed hut by a couple of swampy... Well, swamps. [Yeah, Sadie, I know. Reeeeal articulate of me.] Isis came waltzing out of the hut. A large black scorpion lay in her arms. I backed away. I had... What was it called? Arthrophobia? Hmm.

Isis smiled tightly when she realised I was scared of the scorpion. "Don't you remember the myth of Isis and the Seven Scorpions, Carter?"

Now I remembered the details. Isis had left Buto for the Town of the Two Sisters with her seven scorpions, Tefen, Petet, Tjetet, Matet, Mesetet... [Sadie's telling me to shut up. Fine.] They encountered a hostile noblewoman, whom the scorpions got angry with (Do scorpions have emotions, the slimy little things?). They gave their poisons to Tefen, the black scorpion and the most powerful of all. He stung the woman's son, and she cried out for help. Isis could not bear the death of an innocent child and healed the boy by naming each of the scorpions, thus rendering their poisons harmless.

I looked at the scorpion in Isis' arms. "Is that..."

She nodded stiffly."Tefen, the most faithful of my scorpions." She stroked a long finger down Tefen's spine. Suddenly, it was hard, very hard, for me to see her as one who would spare a blameless child.

"He is black, you see. That is how he was able to resist Serquet's call, unlike the others..."She sighed theatrically."Hurry. My son awaits you."

I flew in (being half-turkey) and the shadowy walls flickeres.I realised I was standing in a golden throne room, far larger than the cabin should've been. Horus stood by the throne, fingering the armrests longingly, as if touching delicately the shoulder of a friend.

He looked up and smiled coldly. I supposed he was recalling that I was the one who had dethroned him.

"Carter. I'm glad you came." _Not like I had a choice, buddy,_ I thought resentfully.

Isis looked at him. He cleared his throat."I brought you here for a reason. I... Need your help. Ra is missing."

I did a double-take."WHAAAT!"

Okay, maybe I shouted too much.

Isis placed Tefen on the ground and he scuttled off behind the throne. I shied away from him. She straightened, looking me in the eye, and explained, "There were traces of scorpion magic in Ra's palace. Serquet has escaped from the magic sleep we put her in. Too many coincidences, too much magic. We suspect that someone freed her to kidnap Ra."

A godnapping? Didn't hte gods have better security?

"I want you to fetch back my scorpions, and Ra too, while you're at it." I got the feeling Ra was not the main priority here.

I was pretty confused, till i figured it out. Horus didn't want Ra back, but he had to look like he was doing _some_thing. Horus' eyes narrowed. I suspected he knew what the heck I was thinking about.

With a snap of his fingers, I was back in my own body. I got up, and looked at the perfect, pristine floor. "Nice," I muttered.

Quickly, i rushed into the Great Room, looking for Zia. Everyone in sight looked at me in curiousity. I probably looked like a mess. [Sadie says what's new? Thanks, Sis.]

I told Zia everything that had happened, and she half-frowned. "And... You want me to go with you."

I nodded. She looked at me kind of worried, and said,"Do not trust Horus so easily, Carter. He may have an ulterior motive. Gods can't be trusted." I stared at her pleadingly, and she relented.

I hugged her. It was totally a friendly hug, I swear, but she flinched and looked away. [Stop giggling, Sadie.] "So where do we go next?"

"To Thoth, I think,"she replied."We need wisdom in this matter.

And so we went to Memphis, to meet an ibis-headed god.

_Requests: I'm still holding out for the villain's name! Thanks again, reviewers. And I just want to ask anyone in the know: What the heck is _ttfn_?_

_Author's Note: If anyone thinks this is crap, please let me know._


	3. Chapter Three Sadie

_**Tooth - Sorry, Thoth's Bird Brain**_

_Author's Note: Hey hey hey! Miss me? Sorry for being gone so long... It was just that I had to do tons of work... Anyway, here it is!_

_I was just rereading Throne of Fire, and here's my prediction for Serpent's Shadow (I have to read it soon! Soon! ARGH! Okay, sorry, went into crazy monkey mode.):_

_Anubis is SO going to possess Walt. Sadie must be blind if she can't see it, the gray powder stuff? It's totally Anubis! And they're talking so much. Duh.  
_

_Zia totally looks better with long hair. I'm adding that later on._

_Disclaimer is here! - "Yo. This is not mine, so get off my butt." So said Mr Rock Rebel._

_Thanks reviewers: mothholder, Choeunmee, greatguy4931145, Ninja, Samantta Hyuuga. You guys made my day!_

**CARTER, DO YOU** actually like being the Carter-headed chicken? I mean, you turn into that a lot.

We landed inthe arena for playing basketball, right smack in the middle of a bunch of monkeys playing basketball. Anubis got the ball, and he was assaulted by about five thousand basketball jerseys wearing monkeys. Yep, you heard that right. [I'm _so_ not mixed up, so shut up, Carter!]

Unfortunately, Anubis escaped and I must say, he looked rather good with his hair mussed up and golden baboon fur on his trousers. Boy, can baboons shed. I said innocently,"Never play basketball with a baboon," [And yes, Carter, that applies to you too. I definitely do NOT want to see you on the no-shirts team again. Ever. Period.]

Anubis gave me a kill-you-later look, which, as the god of the dead, he could actually do quite well. "Bigmouth," he muttered. I know I totally should've stopped there, but I just couldn't resist adding,"Invented the closing-of-the-mouth ceremony yet?

He looked at me, and just like that, I found myself paralysed."Um..."I managed. Yeah, I know. Real articulate.

He smiled wickedly."I don't need to."Suddenly, I was able to move. I rolled my eyes, though my knees were still weak."Whatever."

We looked around the Pyramid Arena. Nothing much, except, of course, for the baboons. There was nothing except a small door with a notice,"Call 20715207 for Maintenance". I was hoping for a big sign with flashing neon lights saying,"OPEN THIS DOOR TO ASK THOTH WHERE TO FIND THE CUBES OF OSIRIS!", but no such luck."I could use maintenance now,"I sighed.

Anubis glanced at the door. Then his eyes widened."I've got it! 20715207 is a code. The 20th letter is T!"

We figured it out pretty fast after that.

"'Call Thoth for Maintenance',"I grumbled."I'd like to maintenance his bird-brained head."

I walked over to the door and tried the handle. It was locked. I kicked it in frustration."What the heck!"

Anubis frowned at me. He touched the handle and whispered,"_W'peh._" _Open._ The door clicked, and I felt like and idiot. [Shut up, Carter.]

I hurried in, trying to avoid Anubis' eyes, which were tinged with amusement, and glanced around the spacious room, which was NOT a maintenance closet. It was large and crammed with bookshelves, computer tables and clutter, most of which was contributed by a tall man in a lab coat, whom I recognised as Thoth. He kind of looked like Hannah Montana's movie dad - Who was he? Ah, never mind. [No, Carter! You've got it all wrong! It's Liz who likes to watch Hannah Montana, not me!]

He wore a word-stained labcoat and ragged blue jeans. His strange multi-coloured eyes shimmered and gleamed with wisdom. His form flickered, his head changing momentarily into an ibis chewing a shellfish, and then back to human mode. Yuck.

"Sadie Kane,"Thoth said, not in an unfriendly way."You defeated Apophis."He shrugged."Quite impressive of you, considering that you were hosting Isis."

Anubis stepped forward."Uncle Thoth, we are here to ask you for help."

Whoa. Thoth as Anubis' uncle? Way too disturbing to imagine, especially when the former was a shellfish-gobbling ibis.

Thoth twirled a ring on his finger with perfect precision."You're here about the Cubes of Osiris, I suppose."He looked at us long and hard."The journey is tough. Are you sure you're up to it? You will encounter many aggressive gods and monsters. I'll give you a piece of free advice. _You will be betrayed by the god you trust most._"His pronouncement rang out with _waaay _too much force. He sounded like a football coach giving a pep talk before his team got whipped."Hey kids, good luck. You're going to be pulverised, but here's a piece of free advice for you: Keep out of the way of Bob Brown, the toughest, ugliest bulldog in the bunch."

I balled my fists."We can handle it, Djehuty,"I said firmly, using my favourite name for the birdbrain. He looked at me calmly."We'll see, Sadie Kane." The way he looked at me? It was as if he knew _exactly_ what I felt for Anubis. Though, actually, I didn't know myself. [Stop looking at me like that, Carter. You know it's true!]

Thoth ruffled through the numerous pockets in his labcoat."I could give you a clue, but it comes with a price. I have a little... problem downriver. If you could just get rid of him, I can tell you where you can find the Cubes of Osiris. The thief is hidden from my sight, so that is all I can give you." He looked up, and just for a moment, his eyes glittered with cruel amusement.

* * *

We dropped over to the river. What else could we do? So all we had to do was wait. Great. [Yes, Carter, that rhymed. Do you know how lame you are?]

Anubis squatted down and traced a protective hieroglyph on the water."I can sense Sobek's presence here... But yet... A different force..."he murmured, almost to himself. Then his eyes widened in alarm. "Not him! Sadie, get away from the water!"

He pushed me backwards and shoved himself in front of me, just as a giant crocodile burst out of the Mississippi and lunged at me. For a second, I almost had a heart attack, but Anubis pointed his finger at the crocodile and shouted a word. The croc was pushed back by an invisible wall of force and it slammed into the water. It sprang up with surprising speed. However, instead of attacking again, it said in an obviously-male voice,"Sadie Kane... My master wishes to see you."

I said bravely,"And what if I refuse?"

His eyes narrowed."Then you die, of course."

_It's not who you think it is! Review please! Thank you, dahlings! Sorry if it's too short... I'll add more next time, promise!_


	4. Chapter Four Sadie

**_Thoth Does A Chris Angel_**

___Author's Note: Sorry for being gone so long, it's just... You know, exams and all... XP Thanks reviewers: Cloth, Moonmist18, Ten-Faced. Yeah, like I said, that crocodile isn't Sobek. Disclaimer: None is mine._

[**SORRY FOR THE** delay. Carter is such a big idiot that sometimes I wonder how we were ever born as siblings. Thanks to him, we had to fight off some huge snakes and we're now pursued by a bunch of... ugh.] Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, the giant crocodile.

I thought it was Sobek, but... No way. Sobek wasn't that small or, um, ugly. It had large, liquid black eyes, and a pink maw full of large, scummy teeth, like he'd never brushed his teeth in his whole crocodile life. Oh, and yes, how could I forget? Of course, there were large, shiny bull horns curving from his head.

"Petsuchos, son of Sobek,"Anubis muttered. I was shaking with terror as Pet-whatever-it-was lunged straight at me. Anubis pushed me aside like a fragile doll and turned to face the croc. Very nice, I was sure, but I was _not_ fragile.

"What're you doing?"I hissed at him. He didn't answer, possibly because he was busy fending off spouts of acid water coming out of the river. However, while he was doing that, he failed to notice the monster silently creeping around him and heading towards me as the wall of water blocked his view.

Just as the croc came in reach of my staff, I lifted it and yelled a word I hadn't tried in ages."Ha-di!"

The river exploded and I was hurled backwards by the rush of slimy liquid. Petsuchos shrieked in anger as he was thrown to the side. Anubis rushed to me and lifted me up to my feet. We faced our adversary together.

"This is not your argument, god!"Petsuchos snarled.

"It is when Sadie Kane is around!"Anubis yelled back, and blasted Petsuchos with a beam of gray light. The monster dissolved into gray dust, leaving behind an angry howl of pain.

I was still reeling from Anubis' answer, but one look from him suggested that he... really didn't want to discuss it. [Carter... Will you just shut up? Nothing happened, okay?!] We hurried quickly back to the Pyramid Arena, stopping only to check that we weren't being followed. I was limping slightly - my legs hurt.

Anubis put his arm around me and let me lean on him so I could walk properly. I blushed hotly, feeling the warmth of his skin through his shirt.

When we reached our destination, I was surprised to see that it was completely empty. Even the quarrelsome baboons had vanished. I stomped my foot is anger, then whimpered slightly as a bolt of pain shot up my ankle. Anubis regretfully let go of me and headed for the "maintenance" room.

No one was there.

I was feeling so tired, but Anubis wouldn't stop. He headed straight for the desk at the other end of the room. He picked up a slip of paper from the table top. On it was penciled, in a strange slanting handwriting,"_Marina Bay, Singapore"._

"Singapore..."Anubis murmured."That's all the way over in Asia..."

"Then,"I said grimly,"we have a long way to go. Come on." I opened a portal on the wall and we stepped right through.

* * *

[Singapore is an small island below Malaysia, my brother, the human Wikipedia says. Apparently, he thinks this information is of any interest to me. Just goes to show how idiotic he is.]

Marina Bay was large, squarish and watery, obvious because it was on the edge of the Singapore River. Just then, I spotted two suspicious-looking lion-headed statues on the other side of the river...

_Author's Note: Sorry if that was short but my original, longer story got deleted after Fanfiction redirected me to another page... After that I wasn't very keen to rewrite it fully so you'll have to wait for the next chapter! I decided to write on Singapore because, you know, I live there. I'm more familiar with it, but... Hmm. _


End file.
